Cuando todo cambia a la luz de la Luna
by Aralys
Summary: Las sorpresas que se dan en un instante... Los caminos que se nos abren a la distancía, nunca pense que todo aquello me ocurriria... Pero fue mi castigo y mi salvación.


**Un One shot, no diré de quienes xD, adivinen quienes son -.**

**Declaimer: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece.**

* * *

No podía creer en la situación que me encontraba, lamentablemente estábamos frente a frente de nuevo, aquella mirada de odio que salía de sus ojos me dejo perplejo, no hace mucho había dejado de ver aquella mirada, pero gracias a "ella" podía observarla nuevamente, y está vez con más odio que nunca.

Me ataco de imprevisto, no podía hacer más que bloquearlos, no quería lastimarla... no podía lastimarla, no a la única persona que una vez me escucho, no a la única persona que le conté la verdad aunque después de mi traición creyera que no fueran más que mentiras. Como diría él "El destino es sorpresivo, no sabes nunca en que puedes terminar", la primera vez que lo escuche no le tome importancia, para mí, mi destino estaba dictaminado, pero no era así, dio una vuelta de 180º y me puso al otro lado de la batalla. Lastima que ella aún no confiara en mí nuevamente, pero es algo que tampoco podía pedirle, la vez que la vi entrar a mi habitación, sonreí, pero aquella sonrisa se disolvió en el aire con su amenaza de muerte que ahora trataba de cumplir.

Siempre pensé que mi hermana era capaz de hacer algo así, pero no "ella"¿cuanto daño te habré hecho para que quieras que otra me mate por ti, mintiendo de aquella manera? Pero ya nada importa, siempre han deseado mi muerte, salvo unos pocos, quizás mi padre tenía razón, tuve suerte de nacer, pero agradezco haber tenido aquella suerte, me sirvió para comprender lo difícil que es la vida, y lo mucho que hay que valorarla, porque no sabes cuando todo se volteara de cabezas. 

Sigo esquivando sus ataques, no se por cuanto más lo haré, está anocheciendo y la luna mostrara todo su esplendor, se que es probablemente que este sea mi final, y hasta ahora solo me arrepiento de haberla traicionado, y de haber dañado a "ella", aunque con lo poco que estuvimos juntos sabía que no llegaríamos a más que aquello.

Siento que me paralizó, la luna ha salido, finalmente encontrare lo que esquive durante tantos años. Lo siento tío, no era mi intención dejarte solo, mis lagrimas comienzan a escaparse de mis ojos, en eso escucho su voz. 

- Si tienes que decir algo, dilo ahora desgraciado.

Si, tenía algo que decir.

- Ella está mintiendo... la traicione como lo hice contigo por haber tomado el camino del avatar... Pero ya nada importa, solo dile a mi tío que me perdone por dejarlo solo.

Pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos, y después solo vi que mi visión se nublaba y todo era negro hasta que pude ver un gran pantano¿donde me encontraba¿acaso había muerto ya, no paso ni un segundo más cuando vi a alguien que nunca imagine conocer, mi bisabuelo, no alcance a decir nada cuando el hablo. 

- No estás muerto si eso es lo que te preguntas, además tienes una nueva oportunidad, ahora te encuentras en el mundo de los espíritus entraste de una forma distinta a la que entro tu tío, aunque lo tuyo viene de familia si me lo preguntas. Cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de esta conversación, pero si sabrás algo nuevo "Solo debes seguir adelante, siempre adelante y a pesar de los tropiezos deberás levantarte de nuevo y seguir adelante", en un futuro lejano nos volveremos a ver, mi querido nieto, pero en un futuro muy lejano.

Y tal como todo comenzó, todo acabo. Cuando desperté se encontraba a mi lado, estaba temblando y vi que en su rostro las lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas copiosamente, como si hubiera perdido algo que no pudiera remplazar¿por qué, si tan solo era yo, una desgracia para su vista. Pero el mundo se aclaro cuando la vi a "ella" tirada en el suelo¿por cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, no tendría aquella respuesta hasta preguntárselo, pero ella hablo primero, y sus palabras me sorprendieron.

- Lo siento... lo siento mucho - Decía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto -. Debí creerte, pero aún me duele tu traición... lo siento, ahora soy yo la que no merece perdón... lo siento.

- Lo merecía - Le conteste adolorido, pude ver como sus ojos prácticamente se salían de sus orbitas como si hubiera visto un fantasma, entonces eso solo quería decir que me creía muerto... o quizás lo estuve. Pero no alcance a pensar nada más, sentí que me abrasaba, nunca nadie me había abrasado tan efusivamente, salvo mi tío. Pero aquello era distinto, el solo hecho de que fuera ella lo hacía distinto, mágico.

Después de aquello llegaron los demás, mi tío me vio maltrecho y a "ella" en el suelo, saco su túnica y la tapo, aún lamento haberla dañado... Según lo supe después admitió que había mentido cuando caí al suelo, pero fue mi misma hermana quien la saco del camino, ya que no le servía más. Y en cuanto a mi hermana, fue tragada por una ola gigante, nadie la volvió a encontrar, ni viva ni muerta. 

Aquel día la guerra acabo, justo antes de que el cometa llegara, ayude a la restauración del mundo, sabía de alguna manera u otra que debía hacerlo, pero en aquel tiempo no sabía porque, salvo algo en el odio me decía que "no importaba cuanto cayera, solo debía volver a levantarme". 

Cuando el tiempo pasó y pude ver el mundo de paz, agradecí por haber vivido, nuevamente agradecía por haber nacido, por la vida que se me dio, y por poder compartirla junto a ella, la mujer que amo, la mujer que crece con la luna, mientras yo crezco con el sol.

* * *

**¿Y adivinaron quienes erán, espero que les haya gustado -, la inspiración me vino escuchando la canción Fix you de Coldplay.**

**Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos.**

**Aralys**


End file.
